


if i'm a fool for love i don't care

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, No Lesbians Die, Smut, Sod canon, bastard, but he gets killed for it, non con touching by nathanos, only deserving arsholes die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas fight and Sylvanas decides that bedding the mage is better than killing her and is willing to create a treaty with the Alliance just so she can do so . However lust is not all she is feeling and perhaps the idea of a political marriage is not such a bad one after all





	if i'm a fool for love i don't care

Sylvanas ran across the battlefield. Jaina Proudmoore was finally running out of energy and Sylvanas wanted to be the one to finish her. Around the mage lay the bodies of dozens of Horde champions, burning and frozen in ice but the mage was bleeding and covered in bruises, her clothing ripped, her cloak and pauldron gone . She stood there defiantly in just her corset, breeches, gloves and boots the dark rangers surrounded her, keeping a distance from her, but putting themselves between her and everyone else. . Sylvanas threw her bow to Kalira and drew her knife leaping over them, smiling at the look of fear in Jaina’s face. Jaina lifted her staff and battered the Banshee Queen aside, throwing her into the blood stained earth. “I’m not done yet” she hissed through gritted teeth , as Sylvanas got to her feet , surprised that the mage still had energy left to fight . But then she saw the fatigue in Jaina’s eyes and laughed. “No, I think you are “she spat and dropping her knife to her other hand, she drew her sword and ran back at Jaina. The sword swung down and Jaina blocked it with her staff, the two magical weapons clashing in a bright shower of sparks.

 

Jaina head butted Sylvanas in the face, knocking her back and causing her nose to bleed. That was unexpected and Sylvanas almost laughed at the mage refusing to give in. She circled her, Jaina eying her wearily, before she went to strike again and again, the mage barely managing to hold her off. Sylvanas sliced through the lacing and straps at the front of Jaina’s corset , causing it to fall open .Sylvanas licked her lips at the sight of Jaina's large breasts falling free , wondering what they would feel like to hold . Using that distraction Jaina swung her staff and caught Sylvanas’s pauldron, ripping it off. Sylvanas removed the other and her cloak, her smile getting bigger. They fought for several more minutes, Sylvanas losing the rest of her armour as spell or staff damaged it and she discarded it. Now she stood in front of Jaina in just her boots, leggings, gauntlets and armoured bra. Jaina was getting more tired and more of Sylvanas’s attacks were getting through. But each time Sylvanas pulled her blows, using the flat of her blade, something making her not want to end this. Then Jaina kneed her in the abdomen and Sylvanas let out a loud humph. The mage was now grappling her and grabbed the waistband of her leggings and her bra. Sylvanas pulled away and with a snap, her bra came off and her leggings ripped. But Sylvanas had hooked her clawed gauntlet into Jaina’s breeches and tore them open as well. When the two finally parted, they were now both as good as naked. 

 

Sylvanas run her tongue over her lips, looking at Jaina's near naked body and jaina in turn ran her eyes over the war chiefs exposed breasts and her inviting mound .She could hear the dark rangers speaking amongst themselves, commenting on her breasts and arse, some of them describing what they would like to do to them if they could hold them. “I’m tempted to let you live Proudmoore, make you my slave. See if you’re as fierce in bed” Sylvanas smirked. Jaina raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t handle me” she replied. Sylvanas stopped circling her. “Tell you what then, Jaina Proudmoore, I will stop this war, end the death and destruction, if you become mine”. Jaina looked at her “are you serious, you want me to be your slave in exchange for ending the war ?" 

Sylvanas shook her head. “I entered this battle today, to kill you, to see your boy king cry at your passing, to destroy your mother who had only just got you back. But there is something about you lady Proudmoore, something I would like to get to know better, perhaps see if you can make me better. So no, no not my slave but my equal, my consort, my wife. Think about it, a truce between our factions, a peace held together by our union, what do you say?” Jaina looked round her. “Call off the battle now, stop this here and now and I will marry you”. Sylvanas pulled a horn from her belt. “Promise to spend the night with me tonight and then marry me as soon as we can and I call off this battle” Jaina nodded and Sylvanas blew it hard and long. Across the battle field, the horde disengaged the alliance and pulled back. Andean stopped fighting and looked at the horde moving back. “What now” he said, breathing heavily. 

That night, after fixing her clothing to make it at least cover her a bit and after meeting with Anduin and explaining the situation, Jaina returned to Orgrimmar with Sylvanas, teleporting strait to the war chief’s private chambers. Neither of their clothing was much good after the battle so as soon as they got there, they both discarded it and stood facing one another naked. Jaina was covered in bruises and scabs, as well as dried blood and mud from the battlefield. Sylvanas took her hand and led her to the bathroom, where a huge ornate bath was already full of steaming water. Sylvanas got in and beckoned Jaina to follow and the mage settled in, her back to Sylvanas, who pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. Jaina felt her pain ease as the healing potions mixed with the water soaked into her body. Sylvanas picked up a sponge and gently rubbed it over Jaina, across her back, neck and shoulders, over her belly and, her thighs and then up over each of her large breasts. As she did so, Jaina’s muscles relaxed, burses began to fade and her scabs seemed to melt away revealing new pink skin underneath. 

 

Jaina turned and did the same for Sylvanas, sponging her strong legs, her taut belly and her smooth round breasts. Once the war chief was clean, she turned back ground and leaned against her. Sylvanas kissed her neck, gently biting her as her hands moved up to the mages breasts and gently brushed over her hard nipples. “You are beautiful Proudmoore “she whispered, her lips moving up and down the mages neck. Jaina leaned back into Sylvanas as the war chief captured her hard buds between her thumbs and fingers and squeezed them as she bit the mages neck. Jaina turned her head and their lips met, tongues flickering into each other’s mouths and Jaina reached up behind her, her fingers running along Sylvanas’s sensitive ears, eliciting a low purr from the banshee. Sylvanas moved her hand down Jaina’s belly and onto her thighs, running up and down her leg, massaging her muscle before slowly brushing against her slit. Jaina gasped as Sylvanas’a fingers opened her folds while her thumb caressed her clit. “Tides” Jaina moaned, feeling herself grow warmer. Sylvanas kissed her harder and squeezed her stiff peak as she pushed her fingers deep into her tunnel and Jaina arched her back, pleasure rippling through her. “Oh fuck” she nearly screamed as Sylvanas curled her fingers, scraping assent her spot, putting pressure in the right spot and her thumb circling her clit. Jaina was going to orgasm soon. She hadn’t expected to get so worked up this quickly but Sylvanas’s touch was like heaven. The war chief knew how to touch her, where to touch her to get the most pleasurable response and her hands were working on Jaina so well that she started to shake. “Oh by the fucking tides “she screamed as she crested her orgasm, her entire body rocking, and her legs kicking in the bath. Sylvanas slowed down, letting go of Jaina’s nipple and held her close. She gently withdrew her fingers from the mage and kissed her again on the neck. 

 

Jaina turned to her. “Do you want me to pleasure you now” she asked but Sylvanas shook her head. “No, relax now little mage” she said, kissing Jaina's lips, “we have all the time in the world”. Jaina kissed her back and leaned into her as Sylvanas rested her head on the mages shoulder. The water was magically warm and clean, despite having washed the grim of the battlefield from their bodies and neither was in a rush to leave. Jaina held her hand in Sylvanas’s and smiled. “When you’re not trying to kill me, you’re beautiful” she whispered. “So are you Jaina, especially when you use your magic” Sylvanas replied, nuzzling Jaina’s neck. Eventually they got out of the bath and made their way to the bedroom, Jaina using her magic to dry them. Sylvanas slid into the bed and patted the mattress, waiting for Jaina to follow her. Pulling the covers over them, she turned so she was spooning the human mage, her arm over her waist. Jaina held her hand and was soon fast asleep, leaving Sylvanas to her thoughts. 

 

Sylvanas wondered whether she was a fool for what she was doing or even if she was doing it for the right reason. The horde was fracturing, that she was sure of. Saurfang had convinced Thrall to join him, Baine was in prison and Lor’themar and Thalyssra were ready to leave and pull their people out with them. The alliance had proven harder to defeat than she had anticipated, the boy king not so weak or stupid. And this war put them just where Azshara and her old god master wanted them. So either way, she would have had to sue for peace at some point. But Jaina Proudmoore, why had she wanted her so badly. Yes she was beautiful and powerful and possibly the only being on Azaroth worthy of been Sylvanas’s consort. But was she doing it for that or did she feel something for the mage. When they were in the bath, she had certainly felt something more than lust. And now, as she held the sleeping women, she could not decide if she had wanted this to satisfy her own desire or if she truly felt some thing more. Was she even able to love any more she wondered as she too, fell asleep? 

 

The Next morning, Jaina said goodbye with a kiss and Teleported out of Orgrimmar. They had a week until the hordes conference with the Alliance and the mage promised to return that evening. Sylvanas waited until midnight but the mage did not appear. She called in Anya, one of her dark rangers. “Find out where she is” she said, feeling foolish and angry. She had let herself fall for Jaina, she was certain of her feelings when the mage left and Jaina had used her. she was a fool . Her eyes narrowed and she stormed off to her chambers. 

Jaina Proudmoore lay on the beach, the ocean breeze caressing her soft skin, making her nipples grow hard with its cooling brush. She loved it here, on her family’s private island, away from the hustle and bustle of her duties as Lord Admiral. The beach house was airy and let in a lot of light and it was always warm in the summer. Of course it was locked up through the rest of the year as it was far too cold, but now, at the height of summer with the bright warm sun beating down, it was heaven. Jaina was alone, or so she thought, until cool hands cupped her breasts. She opened her eyes to see Sylvanas , naked leaning over her. “hello” she managed to say, before Sylvanas‘s lips touched her own and she felt her hand between her legs. This was wrong, Sylvanas was the enemy, she knew that, but it felt so right. the war chiefs breasts were not as big as Jaina’s , but there were not small either and their hard nipples were rubbing together , getting them both wet , Jaina kissed Sylvanas back and started to rub her in the same way Sylvanas was caressing her own wet folds . “I love you” she whispered to the Banshee and Sylvanas smiled. “I love you too Dalah’surfal” she replied. Then cold water splashed over her and she woke up. 

Jaina looked around, shaking her head as she was brought forcibly out of her dream. She was naked and chained to a single bed in a cold dungeon, made even colder by the water that had been thrown over her. Nathanos stood in the cell smirking. Jaina remembered been attacked and drugged with some sort of magic, then been brought to this cell last night. Nathanos had stripped her and chained her with magic nullifying manacles, before licking her face, his hands groping her breasts and then he left. The lick felt disgusting and she was helpless. But she had managed to get some sleep. Now he was back. “You are going to die here bitch” he sneered, running the flat of his knife over her wet breasts and down her stomach. He grabbed her face, holding her cheeks in a vice like grip and held the knife up to her eyes.” So pretty, I wonder which one I’ll take first”. Jaina supressed a shudder. “Sylvanas will kill you for this” she spat “and I’ll get to take your eyes instead”. Nathanos slapped her around the face. “She is a fool for seeking peace , your death will ensure we do not surrender to the Alliance boy and his dog and besides , she does not know I have you “he laughed and then went silent as a gauntleted hand clamped painfully on his shoulder.

“Ah but I do Blightcaller” Sylvanas said, leaning down to her champion, her hand closing. Jaina went white at the sound of Nathanos’s shoulder fracturing as Anya undid her manacles. As soon as they were lose, her magic flooded back through her and she got to her feet. Sylvanas pushed Nathanos onto the bed and Anya placed the chains on him. “Did he do anything …sexual, did he hurt you?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes radiating with her anger, her fists clenching. Jaina stood next to Sylvanas. ”He stripped me , licked my face and groped by breasts last night then threw a bucket of cold water over me just now before threatening to cut my eyes out” . Sylvanas passed Jaina the knife that Nathanos had dropped. “He is yours to do with as you wish”. Jaina smiled and the last thing Nathanos saw was the knife blade moving towards his eyes. After Jaina had blinded him, Sylvanas dragged Nathanos out into the courtyard and tied him to a target dummy. She then told Clea, Anya and Lyana to use him as practice. Been the experts that they are, it took a long time for Nathanos to die.


End file.
